Charmed Summer
by Aoi Natsumi
Summary: Chris broke up with Bianca, after catching her cheating on him. Coop has a niece, who could use some training in combat, so she moves in with Piper's family. It seems like she and Chris can't get along well, all hell just might break loose... but does it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed, I only like to think about what if's.

**Summary:** Chris broke up with Bianca, after catching her cheating on him. Coop has a niece, who could use some training in combat, so she moves in with Piper's family. It seems like she and Chris can't get along well, all hel just might break loose... but does it?

**Author's notes:** This is my very first Charmed story, so please, don't kill me. The characters might be off a bit, I'm trying to work on that. If any spelling or grammatical mistake comes up, please take in mind that English is not my first language. I wrote this without a beta, so if anyone would like to be my beta, I'd be glad. Thanks.

Oh, and comments are welcome.

* * *

><p>It was a sizzling hot day when the Charmed Ones were once again together in the kitchen of the manor. Phoebe was leading the conversation, since her husband told her something this morning.<p>

"So, this is it. And I don't know what should I do. Since she is his niece, we should help her. But she can't stay at our place, 'cause the condo is too small for one more person."

"But she needs a mentor, to learn to control her powers in combat." Piper agreed. "Okay. She can come here, since the boys will be training aswell. And I suppose, she is roughly their age. So, she will be welcomed." the mother of the Charmed boys smiled, already foreseeing all the events occuring in her house with Coop's little niece.

"Okay, girls, this is all peachy, but what about her other half. She is part coupid too, not just part witch. Who will train that half?" Paige, as always, interveined.

"Oh, that won't be a problem." Phoebe shaked off the mentioned matter. "Her mother is the coupid in the family, so she was teaching her everything she needed. But her witch-part is slightly untrained, although she knows the basics, like brewing potions, casting spells and things like this. Right now, she needs to learn how to fight demons."

"And the best way is to learn that is training with my boys." Piper closed the matter with placing a few coffee mugs on the dining table. "Okay, the boys should be up around now, and I can call Leo home from the Magic School soon, why don't you call Coop to bring her here."

"Okay." Phoebe noded, and concentrated on Coop.

A few seconds later, Coop appeared in the kitchen, with a young witch. She was 5'1", with shoulder lenght, dark mahagony hair, and hazel eyes.

"Hi girls." Coop greeated. "She is my niece, Emily. Thanks for taking her in."

"Hi Coop." Piper hugged her, Paige following her. "Hi Emily. My name is…"

Piper's voice was washed away, when shouting came from the living room's direction, getting louder by the minute.

"No fair, Wy. I told you, I need the car today." Piper's only daughter was determined to curse his brother.

"Listen, Mel. I need that car, I mean, I really need that car." Wyatt's voice died the moment when he stepped in the kitchen. "Good… morning?" he tried to smile at his mother, but no use.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell! Give back the car keys to your sister." Piper stood up, easily intimidating her son, although she was almost a foot shorter.

"Sorry, mom." Wyatt looked defeated. "May I have a coffee at least?" he looked hopeful.

"Here you go. And don't you try to trick the keys from your sister." Piper handed him a mug.

"Thanks."

"Thanks, mom." Melinda hugged her mother, while grabbing her usual mug, tasting the coffe in it. "I have to go to the library today. I still have to research for my thesis."

"Okay, sweetheart. But before that, I'd like you to meet Emily. She is Uncle Coop's niece, and she will be living here for the summer."

"Cool!" Melinda's face lit up even more. "It will be nice to have one more girl here. I'm happy to meet you, Emily." she quickly hugged the silent witch and stormed off the kitchen. "Bye, guys, gotta run."

"Whoa, some tornado." Emily smiled after the girl.

"I'm sorry about my daughter, she can be quite a whirl sometimes." Piper apologised for her daughter.

"It's okay, really." Emily shook her head. "I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Emilia Raven-Scott. Nice to meet you."

"Oh, darling, don't be so formal. My name is Piper, and she is my sister, Paige. I can assume, you know my other sister, Phoebe."

"Very much." Phoebe smiled at Emily.

"Emily, would you like a cup of coffee?" Piper went back to the counter, getting another mug, just in case.

"Yes, thank you. And thank you for having me. It is really big help."

"Oh, don't be silly. I know my boys. They will be training all summer again, so you might aswell just join them. Am I right, Wyatt?" she smiled at her firstborn, who was silently sipping his coffee.

"Yes, mom."

"Speaking of boys. Wy, is Chris still sleeping?" Phoebe asked her nephew.

"No, last time I checked, he was in the shower." Wyatt answered, while stealing away a cookie from the counter for his coffee.

Speak of the devil, he will appear. As if he had just heard it, Chris orbed in the kitchen, clad only in a towel, seemingly all wet from the aformentioned shower.

"Mom, have you seen my jeans? I can't find them anywhere." he asked, grabbing his mug of coffee, not even bothering to look around.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell!" Piper shouted at her younger son. "We have a guest here!"

Chris turned red in a blink of an eye, and orbed right out as his eyes met Emily's.

"Sorry." was the last word they could hear from him.

Everyone at the table doubled over laughing, while Piper shook her head at her son.

"I'm sorry you had to see this. But, apparently, this is an ordinary morning in the Halliwell household, so be prepared."

"Don't worry, it's okay." Emily said absent mindedly. After a few seconds, she realized what she had just said, and turned just as red as Chris was a few minutes ago.

The laughter got even higher, until Piper had enough and turned to her oldest.

"Wyatt, please, go up, and tell your brother, that his jeans are in the dryer." Wyatt noded, putting down his empty mug, and left the kitchen right away.

After the lively morning events, everyone seemed to have small talks with eachother, leaving Emily to calm down a bit. This was the moment, when Phoebe choose to get close to her.

"Quite something, isn't he?"

"What?" Emily looked puzzled. "Who?"

"Chris. I've sensed that you find him attractve." Phobe smiled at the young girl. "It's okay. And he did orbed here in a towel. Everybody would take a look, or two." she continued when see saw Emily wanted to cut in.

"Here you go, Emily." Piper sat down to them, placing a mug of coffee in front of her. "Welcome to my family."

* * *

><p>"Chris." Wyatt orbed into his brother's room. "Mom says your jeans are in the dryer."<p>

"Thanks." Chris sat on his bed in a boxer and a shirt, looking a bit distracted.

"You okay?" Wyatt was concerned about his brother, usually he didn't look so distant and out of his usual character.

"I don't know. It's just that…"

"What?" Wyatt started to grow impatient.

"Noone had seen me naked since Bianca." how Chris ended the sentence wasn't to Wyatt's liking at all.

"I know, I know. I should try to forget her."

"Yes, you should. I mean, man, she left you 3 months ago, and she never came back. Not once."

"I know, I know. No need to stress it!"

Wyatt looked sympathetically at his brother, who stood up and left his room. In a few minutes, Chris returned, with his jeans in his hands.

"Let's change the topic." he said. "Who's this girl here? I think, I need to know more about her, since I've managed to embarass myself in front of her."

"Oh, her." a huge grin appeared on Wyatt's face. "She is the niece of Uncle Coop, a cupid-witch. She will be staying with us for the summer, since she needs training in combat. And mom suggested that we should help her, since we won't be doing anything else this summer than training. I don't know anything about her powers yet, but I'm intended to find out."

Chris shook his head smiling. Typical Wyatt. If it's not his girlfriend, Hailey, he's not interested in her personal details.

'Looks like I have to find it out myself.' Chris thought before reaching for a box. Followed by Wyatt's curious look, he tracked down Bianca's every personal belonging, which was left in his room after their break-up.

"What are you doing?" he heard his brother's voice behind his back.

"Gathering her things." Chris shrugged carelessly, while closing the top of the box. "She is coming over today to get them, and I want her out of my life as soon as possible."

Wyatt seemed surprised, but a moment later a blissful smile appeared on his face.

"That's my brother." he hugged Chris.

"You know, I wasn't entirely heartbroken this whole time. I was pissed of and shocked too. I mean, how dare she cheat on me?"

Wyatt was grinning like a madman as he listened his brother's outburst.

"Nice to have you back." he commented when Chris finished ranting.

"Nice to be back. It just took some time to realize that I wasn't at fault here." Chris stepped out from his room, with the box in his hands and Wyatt right behind him.

In the corridor, he ran into his mother, who was obviously showing Emily around.

"Hi, Peanut." Piper smiled at her second born. "Where are you going, and what's that box?"

"Mom, please!" Chris groaned at the mention of his nickname. This day was just getting better and better. First that incident in the kitchen, and now this.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell. I'm your mother, thus I'm allowed to call you as I please." Piper scolded her second son, not bothered by the fact that Emily was standing not three feet from them. "So, am I getting an answer for my questions?"

"These are Bianca's things. She is coming over to get them, and I want to get over with it asap." the explanation Chris gave, satisfied Piper's curiosity, but she flinched at the mention of his ex-girlfriend's name.

"Okay, but don't go anywhere far. Emily's moving in today, and she will need help. Coop is bringing over her thing now."

"Okay, mom." Chris noded and turned to face Emily. "I'm Chris Halliwell by the way, or Peanut, as my mom likes to call me."

"Or Mr. Charmed, as everybody else calls you in the magical community." Emily smiled. "My name is Emily Raven-Scott, and I hate it too, when my mom calls me sugarbean."

At first, everybody looked at her shocked, as they've never heard Chris being mentioned by the name Mr. Charmed. But when she finished her introduction, Chris was the forst one to laugh. Emily had found the best way to ease his embarassment.

"Smart one." Wyatt praised her from behind Chris' back after he gathered his breath.

"You have to tell me about this Mr. Charmed thing later." Piper still giggeled as she looked at her sons. "Okay, boys. You two go, do what you need to, and come back 'till lunch. Emily will surely need help by then."

"Okay, mom." they said in unison. Chris wanted to say something else, but the front door's bell disturbed him.

"I'll be right back." he sighed, as he walked down the stairs.

Piper shook her head, and turned back to Emily.

"Come on. This might take a while for him. In the meantime, I'll show you your room."

Emily nodded, and as soon as Piper turned her back to her, she looked questioningly at Wyatt.

"I'll fill you in later." he mouthed, and Emily smiled thankfully. She was more and more curious about this Chris Halliwell.

* * *

><p>Chris opened the door with the box in hands, seeing exactly what he was expecting. Bianca stood on the porch, with her sunglasses in her hands.<p>

"Hello Chris."

"Hello, Bianca." Chris handed her the box. "Your things. Everything is in there."

Chris wanted to close the door, but Bianca stopped him.

"Listen, if it means anything to you, I've never wanted to hurt you."

"But you did." he said nonchalantly. "Otherwise, you've had broken up with me, before you've cheated on me. So, let's just end it here."

"Chris, I'm sorry." Bianca pleaded.

"Don't be. I'm over you. So, just go, and don't think about it or me again." Chris shrugged and closed the door. "Good bye, Bianca."

"Good bye." she whispered, before getting into her car.

* * *

><p>When Chris turned avay from the door, he'd found his father leaning against the living room's doorframe.<p>

"That went smooth." Leo said approvingly. "A little hars, but smooth."

"I think, I have every right to be a little harsh, don't I, dad?"

"Indeed." he said, as he walked over to his son. "And don't misunderstand me. You were fair with her. I'm proud of you." Leo hugged his son.

A minor thud echoed in the kitchen, causing both males to look up.

"This might be Coop, with Emily's things." Leo said with a smile, as they were walking towards the kitchen.

"You know about her?" Chris looked surprised.

"Yes. Coop came to see me at Magic School, before he went home to gather Emily's bags."

"Bags? As in plural?" as always, Chris wanted everything to be straightened out.

"Four of them, to be exact." said Coop, as he put down the last bag from his shoulders.

"Cool." Chris nodded. "I'll call Wyatt to help."

"Okay, son. Emily's room will be right next to yours." Leo called after him, as Chris was already climbing up the stairs.

"You think, this will be alright?" Leo asked Coop, when Chris was out of hearing range.

"Leo, calm down." Coop just smiled at the former Elder's nervousness. "It will be alright. Good too. Trust me."

"I know. But I can't help to be worried." Leo admitted laughing, but his eyes remained serious.

Before anyone of them could say anything else, Chris and Wyatt entered the kitchen, so any more conversation was impossible.

* * *

><p>Upstairs, Piper showed Emily her room.<p>

"This is it. I know, it's not much, but I hope, you're not disappointed." Piper looked around the room, which was roughly the same size as Chris'.

"It's perfect." Emily was delighted as she looked around he spacious room. "I love it." she smiled at Piper.

The oldest Charmed One was relieved, as she heard the young woman's answer. She had a feeling, that she will like Emily.

"So," Piper sat down on the bed. "tell me something about you."

Emily just smiled, since she was waiting for this question.

"Well, I'm…" she stopped mid-sentence, when the boys orbed in the room.

"Wyatt! Chris!" Piper was pissed of. "What did I tell you about orbing in the house?"

"Sorry, mom." once again, they answered synchronised.

"I'm sorry." Piper turned to Emily. "My boys are just downright lazy. They won't orb into your room once again."

"They had every right to orb here. My bags are somewhat heavy. So orbing them up was the easiest way. It's not a problem. And, by the way," Emily turned to face the boys. "I could've bring them up myself."

"It's not like they couldn't use some work out." said Piper, while Chris and Wyatt burst out.

"Our father rasied us gentlemans. We won't let you carry heavy bags."

Emily laughed at their antics, already liking them.

"Okay, okay." she laughed. "But let me enlighten you. I'm not the „damsel in distress" type, so I won't need much help."

Wyatt and Chris looked at eachother, rolling their eyes, while Piper sat between the three of them, enjoying their little arguement.

It seemed, life was going to be more and more interesting.


	2. Message

Hi there,

I'd like to ask for apologies, if anybody is out there, still waiting for any updates. I was kinda busy getting familiar with my new job, but I'd like to continue the story.

Comments please, if anybody is curious about what comes next.

Loves,

Natsumi


	3. Chapter 2

Some very, very late responses to the comments you have left:

Thank you for all of your support, it was what made me to continue the story. This last 18 months haven't been easy on me, but from now on I will have much-much-much more time to write, I promise! :) Is there anyone else believing me?

_**Sleepless2**_: Is your offer still on the table? I'd like to grab the opportunity and ask you to be my beta, if you would still like it.

_**Chellelove**_: I hope you are still following me, and if you do, I hope you like this new chapter.

Now, onto the story:

* * *

><p>It was later that day, when Emily had finished packing out her things, when Wyatt stopped by her room.<p>

„Have you settled in?"

„You can say so." Emily was spacing up and down in the room, with small things in her hands. „Only a few things are left."

Wyatt stepped in the room, closing the door behind him.

„Are you up for a story?"

Emily immediately sat down on the bed and was waiting for Wyatt to do the same.

„They've met a year ago, after a demon hunt. She was chasing the same one, and our only advantage was that she was alone. Later on, we ran into her more and more often. Chris got fed up, when we noticed her at P3, so he confronted her about she spying on us. It was a huge argument in the backroom, with broken glasses and chairs.

I didn't dare to open the door until much more later. By then they were already cleaning up together, laughing and, obviously, something was definitely sparking between them. It was a week later, when Chris asked Bianca out, and everything seemed okay for the time being. But three months ago, news came about Bianca, in bars, always with different man. After a while, we didn't count it, how many rumors we've heard. But Chris decided to ask her about this. He went to her apartment, but his timing was entirely bad. Or good. it depends on the point of view.

Anyway, he had found her with a man on the couch, half naked. Not needing any more explanation, he didn't say anything, he only put down his key on the table, and left without a word. And he hadn't seen Bianca since then. Until today."

Emily just sat there, silently, still trying to digest the story Wyatt told him just now.

Honestly, she couldn't understand, why on Earth would any woman cheat on a man like Chris Halliwell. But it must not be her concern.

'Chris Halliwell is way above my league.' – she thought bitterly, while not daring to face Wyatt, but the Twice Blessed noticed the emotions on her face anyway.

„And you are telling me this, so detailed, is because…?" Emily let the end of the question to slip away.

Many things could be told about Wyatt, but he was not as dumb as he seemed to be. Sure, Chris was the one, who inherited the brains from their mother. But Wyatt had his fair share too, as Chris had gotten looks as well. So when Emily was looking away, he had easily guessed, what was going on in her head. And he decided to take a long shot.

„Well, it is because I'd like to ask something from you. But I don't know how to say it."

„It's okay, don't dance around the topic, just say it out loud and straight." Emily told him, not knowing what was going on in his head.

„I'd like to ask you to flirt with Chris." Wyatt looked at her, with honesty in his eyes. „He still needs a bit of ego boost, and you look like someone, who could help him in this."

Emily blinked a few, 'cause she couldn't believe her ears.

„Excuse me. You want me to do what?!"

„I want you to flirt with him. Nothing serious, just a little innocent flirt." Wyatt shrugged casually, like nothing was wrong with his request, as he was repeating himself.

„You're insane!" Emily looked bewildered. „It's not like my cupid half would let me doing things like that, if I'm not honest about it."

„Okay, I'm sorry. Forget it, please." Wyatt raised his hands, like he was surrendering.

„You can bet, that I will forget it." Emily let out a little laugh, as she stood up from the bed, to continue where she stopped in packing out.

Wyatt took this as his cue to leave, as he closed the door quietly behind himself.

* * *

><p>That night light was shimmering under the door of Emily's room. Quiet music could be heard, calming everybody's mind who could hear it.<p>

Chris was standing in the hallway for a good half an hour now, just listening to th music. Somehow it felt good for him, standing there, and listening to Emily's voice blending with the music, if she was singing along with the lyrics.

Her voice seemed more and more alive with every passing moment, and it was drawing Chris closer and closer to her door.

This was how Wyatt have found him, sneaking closer to Emily's door, step by step. Of course the Twice-Blessed couldn't resist to make a bit of fun out of his little brother.

„I can see you have gained interest in our little cupid." Somehow he managed to sneak upon Chris, without him noticing, and now he was scaring the living soul out of him.

„Oh my god, Wyatt! Are you out of your damn mind?!" trying to resist the urge of shouting his dear brother's head off, Chris turned his back to Emily's door.

„Quite something, isn't she?" Wyatt decided to tease him, since the blush on Chris' face was clearly visible, even in the dim light of the hallway.

„And how should that concern me?"

„Oh, I don't know." Wyatt's grin was even wider. „Surely nothing, as it is the most common thing for you to sneak upon the door of every new lady friend of ours."

„Oh, just get lost." Chris waved his brother off, and closed his own rooms door behind his back.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Emily wandered down the stairs rather sleepily to the kitchen, only to find Piper there.<p>

„Am I too late or too early for breakfast?" she managed to mumble between two yawns.

Piper just laughed at the girl's drowsy face, how she was fighting to keep her eyes open, and started to make a coffee for her.

„No, sweetheart. You're right on time. My best guess is, the boys were up until an ungodly hour again, so we won't see them until noon."

Emily could only nod, since she wasn't very talkative before her first coffee in the morning.

„So," sat Piper down next to Emily, with the girl's coffee in her hand. „while we are waiting for them, how about you tell me how Chris earned the „Mr. Charmed" title?"

* * *

><p>When Wyatt stumbled down the stairs, with Chris in tow, Emily was wide awake and laughing with Piper.<p>

„And I had to convince Chris it was his brother who had scared the living lights out of him, and not some vampire who had come for him.

Emily doubled over laughing and she became even more hysterical, when the once-vampire and his prey walked in the kitchen.

„Mom, please don't tell me, you told her that old story." Chris was walking practically blind as he was walking to the counter to find coffee for himself.

„Why? It is a sweet story to tell." Piper protested, while Wyatt turned to Emily, and snarled to show his fangs, making the girl laugh even more.

„I don't even want to know what are you doing now." Chris sighed, his back still turned to the others in the kitchen.

„You better not." Piper tried to gather her breath before turning to more serious topics. „So, boys, how will today's schedule be?"

„We're not really sure yet." Wyatt shrugged, as he was waiting for Christ to pass the coffee pot. „You told me, Emily needs training in combat. We should find out about her powers first, so we can set up a proper training schedule for her."

Chris just shook his head, still amazed, as every time, how his brother managed to utter whole, detailed sentences before his first coffee. Chris himself was, whoever, useless until the first sip of the dark liquid.

Emily just smiled at Wyatt, how he was all business at the first mention of training. She closed her eyes, held out her hand, and remotely beamed the Twiced-Blessed's morning coffee into her hand, right before Wyatt had a chance to take a gulp.

„Hey, my coffee!"

Piper laughed at her son, and how he was out-witted by the petite witch first thing in the morning.

Emily stood up, handing back Wyatt his coffee.

„Is that enough for you, as a demonstration of my powers?" she asked smiling.

„Almost." Wyatt smiled gratefully, as he got back his coffee mug from the girl. „Anything else you want to show us, and does not include my coffee taken from me?"

Emily grinned slyly and reached out for Chris's mug. His eyes got twice as big as they were, as Emily took his „Don't stand between me and my first morning coffee!" titled mug from him, and just disappeared into thin air.

„Where did she go?" he asked, not really believing his eyes.

„Oh, I'm right here, just like before." all of them could hear her voice, but could not locate her body anywhere in the kitchen.

„Okay, Emily, that was very impressive." Wyatt had that big, goofy grin on his face, the one that was saying „Oh, she's got you, lil' bro.".

Emily appeared right next to Chris, handing him back his mug, and heading back to the table, where she left Piper.

The mother of the two most amazing boys, that the magical community had seen, was watching her amusedly, glad at the fact that Emily was able to handle her boys, quite well.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Chris, Wyatt and Emily were standing in the basement of the manor, that has been remodeled over the years.<p>

Surely, with three children to raise, Piper would have needed the extra space to store their extra things, but as the boys were growing, they needed a place where they could train, without raising suspicion amongst the neighbors.

The basement now looked like more than a gym, with boxing bags, a ring for fight, and all the stuff that the boys needed for training.

Swords of every kind and size were hanged up the wall, sharp and shiny, waiting to be used by one of them.

„So, this is it. Where we are training." Wyatt said after he showed around Emily in about half a minute. Chris on the other hand, had started to get ready to get some workout.

They were discussing the topic of training Emily that morning, and they came up with the solution, that Chris should hold the first session, and find out how much she knows about self-defense and combat in general.

„Well, today we were thinking, that we should find out what kind of knowledge do you have about fighting, so we can fill in the gaps and prepare you to kick some demon asses." Wyatt looked at the hazel eyed girl, while he was watching Chris to climb in the ring, already prepared and warmed up.

„Chris will help you to try yourself out. Just give in everything you have. He will not hurt you, this is only just to find out how skilled you are."

* * *

><p>Just before lunch, Piper was sitting in the kitchen, preparing food, when the door of the basement opened. Wyatt came up, with a grin on his face, telling: „I'm the cat, that ate the canary.".<p>

„So, how was the training?" Piper asked the question she knew Wyatt wanted to hear.

„Oh, she gave Chris a run for his money. But ask them, they are coming up after me."

Chris and Emily appeared in the doorway, almost the same time. Chris, being his gentleman self, let Emily go first. Both of them had very telling bruises from the previous training. Plus, Chris had been limping a bit, indicating that he had been kicked pretty hard.

"Is she any good?" Piper looked at Chris curiously. "Or will you two have hard work with her?"

"Oh, she is good." Chris muttered as he sat down on a chair, wincing a bit. "She needs just a little bit of polishing. Who knew she learned kung-fu for over a decade now. She just kicked me, right in the…"

"Okay now, no need for a report this detailed." Piper raised her hand, silencing her son before he could finish the sentence. "Anyone hungry?"

"No, mom, thanks." Wyatt refused the offer of lunch, which made his family members look at him surprised. "What? I have a lunch date with Hailey."

Chris laughed out loud, while Piper shook her head smiling and Emily didn't understand a thing.

"Anyway, I'll go shower first, I need to get ready real fast. See you guys later" he orbed out of the kitchen, and half a minute later they could hear the shower running.

"How late is he?" Piper chuckled, while getting plates out of the cupboard, and putting them before Emily and Chris.

"Well, he will be okay, if he can get ready, like ten minutes ago." Chris smiled, already picturing what Wyatt will get when he finally gets to meet Hailey.

Emily looked back and forth between them, until finally Piper showed mercy and filled her in.

"Wyatt usually forgets time when they are training and today he has a lunch date with his girlfriend. As nice and kind Hailey is, she is not that forgiving when it comes for him being late and her waiting for Wyatt. We take it he will get an earful of her, when he arrives."

Emily smiled at them, and moved a bit when Chris winced and put up his leg on the chair next to her.

"Piper, may we get some ice? I really have managed to kick Chris quite badly." Emily blushed as she tried to avoid looking at either of them.

Piper just raised her eyebrow, but walked to the fridge without a question, filling a plastic bag with ice and handing it to her son.

Chris just sighed relieved, when he placed it on his inner thigh, the coolness already easing his pain.

"How have you managed to kick him there?" there was a little laugh in Piper's voice while she was absorbing the two of them.

"Well, that was …"

"She was just lucky." Chris tried to save some of his reputation in front of his mother.

Emily's eyes lit up with anger, when she heard his excuse of the injury.

"Lucky? You think I was lucky? Well, for your information, when the next time you throw a girl on the floor, make sure, she is not able to kick you just like I did. And _you_ can consider yourself lucky! If I had aimed just a few centimeters to the right, you wouldn't be able to stand back up, for a long time."

Chris watched her amusedly while she was giving him an earful because of his hubris. Her words made him laugh, which got even worst when he heard her warning for future situations.

"You've got to be kidding me. As if you could hurt me like that. You're not that good, Emily."

Piper was having the time of her life, while she was watching Emily and Chris arguing about the events of the training, while she was making lunch for them. She had her suspicions about Emily turning up at their place, just a few weeks after Chris breaking up with Bianca, but she needed to consult with Leo and Coop, just to confirm her suspicions.

In the meantime, Chris and Emily sat at the table, shooting irritated glances at one another, not aware of the events, that were set into motion around them.


End file.
